


Day 10 - Prosthetic

by rainofgrenades



Series: Sheith Month 2017 [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Denial, M/M, Prosthesis, Self-Harm, Sheith Month 2017, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainofgrenades/pseuds/rainofgrenades
Summary: “Shiro, stop!” he held on his wrist, trying to move him away from his own arm, but Shiro was unnaturally stiff under his touch. He clawed even more at his flesh, a hushed pained moan slipping through his clenched teeth.He wasn’t going to listen. He wasn’t going to stop.





	Day 10 - Prosthetic

**Author's Note:**

> Still angst, poor Shiro.  
> Fanarts for my #SheithMonth fics by: space-mull3t.tumblr.com

**T** he training deck was silent, lights shining bright and contributing to the endless, pure white of the large Altean room.  
Keith never understood why they had to make everything so _white_ : it was like being in a weird dream, floating and…  
  
The punch jolted to the right side of his head, but he promptly swayed to the side, forearm hitting the other’s one and pushing him away; he had no time to plan his next move, so he just kicked high enough to hit anyone’s side, unsuccessfully.  
Shiro grabbed his leg, keeping him blocked there.  
  
“Let me go!” Keith exclaimed, gloved fists ready to strike kept near his chest.  
  
“You should’ve thou-” Shiro was trying to patronize him, to explain why his last move ended badly. But Keith wasn’t going to listen. He jumped on his free foot, turning on himself mid-air, and catch Shiro’s head behind his knee, hands falling spread open on the floor to keep him steady while throwing the Black Paladin to the ground.  
Shiro screamed in surprise, fingers closing on Keith’s legs threatening to kill his breath, and fell the best way he could, hitting the pavement with his shoulder.  
  
“Damn, Keith, smooth one” Keith would have liked to bathe in that compliment, proud of himself, but Shiro didn’t give him the time: his Galra tech hand pushed hard, winning against Keith’s leg strength, and the boy huffed, back flipping to distance his opponent. Worthless, though, because Shiro was already on his feet, pulling him in a too strong embrace Keith didn’t manage to escape.  
  
“Come on, stop doing this! You know I can win” it was proven true, and Keith was placing his legs, ready to lift and free himself from the death hug. He clenched Shiro’s biceps in his hands, the move pattern clear to the both of them, and proceeded with pushing them away from his chest.  
The scarred, interrupted skin on Shiro’s right arm was familiar under his touch, as was the cold, smooth metal replacing his limb, but Shiro twitched at the touch.  
Keith ignored it, finally escaping his lover’s arms, panting a foot away from him with his raised fists before his own face.  
  
But Shiro didn’t hit back. Shiro didn’t try to catch him again.  
He was holding at the base of his fake arm, mouth twisted in obvious discomfort.  
  
“…did it hurt?” Keith lowered his stance, more worried than willing to end the training session. “I’m sorry…”  
  
Shiro didn’t answer, still caressing his injured flesh, eyes closing in what looked like pain.  
  
Keith stepped closer, sorrow and confusion on his face: he didn’t squeeze too hard, Shiro never said it was a sensitive area nor that it hurt before. Looking down again at the other’s arm, trying to understand the suffering displayed on his boyfriend’s features, he noticed how he wasn’t caressing his skin. He was scratching. Deep.  
  
“Shiro, stop” Keith’s fingers run onto his, preventing them from cutting the damaged tissue to the bone. “You’re going to hurt yours-”  
  
“It hurt. It hurt when you pressed _here_ , Keith. It has _flaws_. I can…” there was something weird in Shiro’s eyes, something far from the Castle of Lions, far from the Black Paladin himself.  
  
Keith shivered, looking into that gaze, head shaking “I am sorry about hurting you, just stop ruining your arm, I won’t forgive you for hurting yourself like that”  
Letting go of his hand, Keith sighed and looked at the rough scar joining the metal: it was too pink where Shiro’s nails scratched, but otherwise it looked okay.  
  
Until Shiro’s hand got on it again, owner falling to his knees.  
“I can get this off” there was something _wrong_ in his voice, something _sick_.  
  
“Don’t!” Keith kneeled at his side, but Shiro wasn’t going to let him stop his self-harming attempt; hunched on himself, he dug again, tracing violent scratch around the prosthesis.  
Keith could see blood.  
  
“Shiro, stop!” he held on his wrist, trying to move him away from his own arm, but Shiro was unnaturally stiff under his touch. He clawed even more at his flesh, a hushed pained moan slipping through his clenched teeth.  
  
He wasn’t going to listen. He wasn’t going to stop.  
  
Keith screamed his lungs out pushing the older one on the ground, muscles aching from the unusual, huge effort, but he eventually managed to make Shiro land on his back, eyes staring at him in what seemed rage.  
  
“Leave me alone” the tone sent a shiver down Keith’s spine, but he didn’t obey. “You can cut it off for me, or you can leave me alone.”  
  
Blocking his human arm over his head, Keith refused to listen. He would never harm Shiro, let alone _cut off his right arm_ ; it didn’t frighten Keith anymore: he needed only a couple of weeks to get used to the hushed, whirring sound it made every time it moved, and he learned how well Shiro could control it. It responded to his brain, to his feelings only, and Shiro would have never hurt him.  
  
Except now the purple glow was burning on his back.  
  
“I am going to get rid of this” Keith would have liked to cry. Was Shiro referring to his arm or to him, now?  
  
“Come back, Shiro, come back to _me_ ” he panicked, arms threatening to give in to Shiro’s push, but never let go. “We can make it better, it’ll be better, just _STOP_!”  
His scream echoed in the vast room, silence following it.  
  
The heat on his back slowly disappeared, and he dared to look at Shiro’s face: a single tear escaped from both his eyes, he was staring at the ceiling.  
  
“I can’t get better, Keith. I can’t be myself again. I am _ruined_. They took me away from myself.”  
The grey irises fell on Keith, metal hitting the floor when Shiro let his hand fall on it.  
“They took me away from you.”  
  
Keith would have liked to say him he was wrong. That he loved him just the same, that he was the same Shiro he loved on Earth.  
But it was clear that something was breaking inside that man.


End file.
